Lettix Club Season 1 Episode 1 Greek Dub
by LoveKiller66
Summary: This is the first episode that I wrote about my Lettix Club about a year ago but in the Greek dub. I think I'll write this episode in English dub too. Oh, well. I hope you enjoy it. The Lettix Club belongs to me but the Winx Club belong to Rainbow and Iginio Straffi.


Ηταν εκεινη την φορα οπου η Σμαραγδα και η Μπλουμ βλεπουν η μια την αλλη απο κοντα στο παρκο της Γαρδενιας αφου πρωτα, πρωτα ανακαλυψαν οτι ειναι νεραιδες.

Η Σμαραγδα και η Μπλουμ ειδαν η μια την αλλη και τρομαξαν.

Σμαραγδα: Α. Ω θεε μου.

Μπλουμ: Εεε; Οπα πια εισαι εσυ;

Σμαραγδα: Για ενα λεπτο εσυ μου μοιαζεις παρα πολυ.

Μπλουμ: Και εσυ μου μοιαζεις παρα πολυ αν και μου φαινεσαι γνωστη. Σαν να σε εχω ξαναδει καπου.

Σμαραγδα: Και εμενα μου φενεσαι γνωστη. Σε εχω δει σε ενα ονειρο μου νομιζω οπου ηταν μια κοπελα που την ελεγαν Δαφνη και μου ελεγε οτι εχω μια δυδιμη αδελφη την οποια την λενε Μπλουμ.

Μπλουμ: Και εγω ειχα ενα ονειρο οπου συναντησα την Δαφνη και μου ειπε οτι εχω μια δυδιμη αδελφη που την λενε Σμαραγδα. Και μετα μου ειπε οτι εχει τις δυναμεις του νερου και του παγου και οχι την δυναμη της Φλογας του Δρακου οπως εγω. Και μετα μου ειπε τι συνεβη σε εμενα και στην Σμαραγδα οταν ειμασταν μωρα και... Αυτα.

Σμαραγδα: Εμενα λενε Σμαραγδα.

Μπλουμ: Τι; Εσυ εισαι η Σμαραγδα;

Σμαραγδα: Ναι και εχω τις δυναμεις του Νερου και του Παγου.

Μπλουμ: Αρα αυτο συμαινει πως η Δαφνη μου μιλουσε για'σενα στο ονειρο. Αρα εσυ εισαι η δυδιμη μου αδελφη ενω η Δαφνη η μεγαλυτερη μας αδελφη.

Σμαραγδα: Ναι οντως αλλα πρεπει να βρω ενα μαγικο σχολειο οπου θα πρεπει να μαθω περισσοτερα πραγματα για τις μαγικες ικανοτητες και δυναμεις μου.

Μπλουμ: Μην ανυσυχεις ξερω το καταλληλο μερος για να μαθεις πραγματα για τις δυναμεις σου αδελφουλα.

Σμαραγδα: Ενταξει τοτε παμε.

Η Μπλουμ πηγε την Σμαραγδα στο κολεγιο του Αλφεα.

Μπλουμ: Και εδω ειμαστε.

Σμαραγδα: Αυτο ειναι το μερος που θες να με πας;

Μπλουμ: Ναι και ετοιμασου να εκπλαγεις με το θεαμα που θα δεις.

Η Μπλουμ και η Σμαραγδα περασαν μεσα στο σχολειο του Αλφεα.

Σμαραγδα: Ουαου αυτο το μερος ειναι τεραστιο.

Μπλουμ: Ναι οντως ειναι και καλως ορισες στην Αλφεα Σμαραγδα. Αυτο ειναι το μερος οπου θα μαθεις πολλα πραγματα για τις δυναμεις κσι τις ικανοτητες σου.

Σμαραγδα: Οοοο Μπλουμ σε ευχαριστω που με εφερες εδω στην Αλφεα.

Μπλουμ: Δεν κανει τιποτα. Παντως σου ευχομαι καλη επιτιχεια στον στοχο σου να γινεις μια καλη νεραιδα.

Σμαραγδα: Σε ευχαριστω Μπλουμ αλλα αληθεια πιστευεις πως θα γινω μια δυνατη και καλη νεραιδα οπως και εσυ;

Μπλουμ: Μα φυσικα και το πιστευω.

Σμαραγδα: Σε ευχαριστω και παλι. Παντως το βρισκω περιεργο που μαθαινω οτι εχω μια μεγαλυτερη αδελφη, μια δυδιμη αδελφη και οτι ειμαι νεραιδα μετα απο τοσα χρονια που ζω στην Γαρδενια.

Μπλουμ: Θα συνηθησεις πιστεψε με. Εξαλου και εγω ανακαλυψα οτι εχω μαγικες ικανοτητες και οτι ειμαι νεραιδα στο παρελθον και ημουν πολυ εντυπωσιασμενη οταν εγινα νεραιδα. Και φανταζομαι πως θα εντυπωσιαστεις και εσυ.

Σμαραγδα: Φανταζομαι θα ειναι ωραια να εισαι νεραιδα.

Μπλουμ: Πιστεψε με ειναι και για να σου πω την αληθεια θα εχεις και πολλες μεταμορφωσεις να παρεις.

Σμαραγδα: Μεταμοφφωσεις; Τι μεταμορφωσεις;

Μπλουμ: Αστο καλυτερα αυτο θα το αφησω να το ανακαλυψεις μονη σου καλυτερα αλλα να σου πω την αληθεια πως οσες μεταμορφωσεις παιρνεις τοσο πιο δυνατη θα γινεσαι.

Σμαραγδα: Ενταξει. Σε ευχαριστω.

Μπλουμ: Α δε σου'πα! Σημερα στην Αλφεα ετυχε να ερθουν καποια νεα κοριτσια για να μαθουν πραγματα για τις δυναμεις τους και για την μαγεια. Αμα θες μπορεις να πας να τις γνωρισεις.

Σμαραγδα: Ωραια αλλα που βρισκονται.

Μπλουμ: Εχουν παει σε ενα δωματιο για να συγκατικοισουν και οι πεντε μαζι αμα θες μπορω να σου πω να σε παω εκει.

Σμαραγδα: Οχι ευχαριστω θα το βρω μονη μου το δωματιο παντως το εκτιμω που θες να με πας στο δωματιο τους αλλα θα παω μονη μου.

Μπλουμ: Ωραια παντως το δωματιο τους ειναι στον πανω οροφο αλλα απο την δεξια μερια του κτιριου.

Σμαραγδα: Ωραια ευχαριστω. *Φευγει τρεχοντας για να παει στον δευτερο οροφο*

Μπλουμ: Δεν κανει τιποτα.

Η Σμαραγδα βρηκε το δωματιο οπου βρισκονται τα πεντε καινουργια κοριτσια που ηρθαν στην Αλφεα προσφατα.

Σμαραγδα: *Χτυπαει την πορτα*

Αβαλαννα: Θα παω να ανοιξω εγω *πηγαινει και ανοιγει την πορτα*

Σμαραγδα: Γεια σας.

Αβαλαννα: Απο οτι φαινεται εισαι και εσυ μια απο τις καινουργιες μαθητριες που ηρθαν στην Αλφεα σημερα ετσι;

Σμαραγδα: Ναι. Παντως η αδελφη μου, μου είπε οτι ηρθαν πεντε καινουργια κοριτσια εδω στην Αλφεα σημερα.

Αβαλαννα: Ναι οντως εγω ειμαι μια απο αυτες τις καινουργιες μαθητριες που ηρθαν στην Αλφεα. Ελα λοιπον περασε μεσα να γνωρισεις τις φιλες μου και εμενα.

Σμαραγδα: Ενταξει.

Η Σμαραγδα μπαινει μεσα στο δωματιο και η Αβαλαννα κλεινει την πορτα.

Πηνελοπη: Γεια σου εσυ θα πρεπει να εισαι επισης μια ακομα καινουργια μαθητρια εδω στην Αλφεα.

Σμαραγδα: Ναι οντως ειμαι. Εγω ειμαι η Σμαραγδα. Εχω τις δυναμεις του Νερου και του Παγου, ειμαι η δυδιμη αδελφη της Μπλουμ, ειμαι η αδελφη της Δαφνης και ηρθα εδω για να μαθω περισσοτερα πραγματα για την μαγεια κσι τις μαγικες μου ικανοτητες. Χαρηκα για την γνωριμια κοριτσια.

Πηνελοπη: Εγω ειμαι η Πηνελοπη, εχω τις δυναμεις του Νερου και της Φωτιας και ηρθα και εγω ως εδω για να μαθω πραγματα για την μαγεια και για τις μαγικες μου ικανοτητες επισης. Οπως και οι φιλες μου η Αβαλαννα, η Καΐλα, η Σελλεΐα και η Φαιη.

Σμαραγδα: Ωραια αλλα ποια ειναι η Αβαλαννα, η Καΐλα, η Σελλεΐα και η Φαιη;

Αβαλαννα: *Ερχεται κοντα της* Εγω ειμαι η Αβαλαννα. Χαιρομαι που σε γνωριζω.

Φαιη, Σελλεΐα και Καΐλα: *Ηρθαν να δουν την Σμαραγδα*

Φαιη: Γεια κοριτσια.

Πηνελοπη: Λοιπον Σμαραγδα αυτες ειναι η Φαιη, η Καΐλα και η Σελλεΐα.

Σμαραγδα: Γεια και σε εσας. Ελπιζω να γινουμε πολυ καλες φιλες μεταξι μας.

Φαιη: Ω ναι θα γινουμε Σμαρα... Μαρα... Πως ειπαμε οτι σε λενε;

Σμαραγδα: Σμαραγδα.

Φαιη: Οοο καταλαβα. Εγω ειμαι η Φαιη και αν θες να ξερεις τι δυναμεις εχω, εχω τις δυναμεις των Μωβ Αστεριων και του Σκοτους.

Σμαραγδα: Ουαου αυτο ειναι πολυ κουλ. Εγω εχω τις δυναμεις του Νερου και του Παγου.

Σελλεΐα: Ωραια εγω ειμαι η Σελλεΐα και εχω τις δυναμεις της Φλογας.

Καΐλα: Και εγω ειμαι η Καΐλα και εχω την δυναμη του Μισους.

Σμαραγδα: Στασου δηλαδη η δυναμη σου ειναι το μισος;

Καΐλα: Ναι ειναι.

Σμαραγδα: Εσενα Αβαλαννα ποια ειναι η δυναμη σου;

Αβαλαννα: Οι Κρυσταλλοι.

Σμαραγδα: Δηλαδη εχεις τη δυναμη των Κρυσταλλων;

Αβαλαννα: Ναι. Παντως χαρηκαμε που σε γνωρισαμε και ελπιζω να γινουμε φιλες και με εσενα.

Πηνελοπη: Οποτε καλως ορισες στην παρεα μας και στο Λεττιξ Κλαμπ.

Σμαραγδα: Τι ειναι το Λεττιξ Κλαμπ;

Φαιη: Ειναι το ονομα της παρεας μας που εχουμε και θα το χρησιμοποιουμε ακομα και τωρα που ειμαστε νεραΐδες. Ειμαστε με λιγα λογια το Λεττιξ Κλαμπ και αφου εισαι η καινουργια μας φιλη θα μπεις και εσυ στο Λεττιξ Κλαμπ. Αν θες βεβαια.

Σμαραγδα: Ασφαλως και θελω αλλα να σας ρωτησω κατι;

Σελλεΐα: Ρωτα μας οτι θες. Μην ντρεπεσαι καθολου.

Σμαραγδα: Εχετε αποκτησει τις μαγικες μεταμορφωσεις σας;

Φαιη: Ναι γιατι ρωτας;

Σμαραγδα: Γιατι θελω να μου πειτε πως καταφερατε και αποκτησατε τις δικες σας;

Πηνελοπη: Βασικα τις ειχαμε εμεις οι πεντε σπο την αρχη αλλα δεν το ξεραμε το μαθαμε καποια στιγμη οταν χρειαστηκε να παλεψουμε κατι τερατα και κατι καναμε και μετα μεταμορφωθηκαμε. Και μετα την μαχη εγω και τα κοριτσια αποφασισαμε να ερθουμε εδω στην Αλφεα με τον μονο σκοπο να μαθουμε πολλα πραγματα για την μαγεια και τις μαγικες μας ικανοτητες.

Σμαραγδα: Καταλαβα αλλα να σας πω την αληθεια εγω δεν εχω ακομα την μαγικη μου μεταμορφωση.

Αβαλαννα: Μπορει να την εχεις και απλα να μην το ξερεις ακομα αλλα μην σε νοιαζει θα καταφερεις να μεταμορφωθεις στη μαγικη σου μεταμορφωση καποια στιγμη.

Σμαραγδα: Σε ευχαριστω Αβαλαννα. Ειδικα εσας κοριτσια.

Σελλεΐα: Οπως ειπαμε δεν κανει τιποτα.

Σμαραγδα: Χεχ.

Τελος Επισοδειου.


End file.
